1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for generating a 3D or stereoscopic image that considerably relives an observer from visual fatigue.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
As functions of the terminal tend to be diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player type equipped with composite functions including picture or video photographing, music or video file playback, games, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, a portable camera capable of photographing of a 3D (or stereoscopic) image is developed. Considering such an ongoing tendency to develop the portable 3D camera, a mobile terminal is going to be equipped with a 3D image photographing camera and a processor for processing 3D images.
However, since a 3D image generated by a 3D image photographing camera and processor according to a related art causes a visual fatigue to an observer or viewer, the demand for a method of generating a 3D image to prevent the viewer's fatigue from viewing the 3D image is rising.